


Pat-A-Cake, Pat-A-Cake, Baker's Man...

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Will. Karen. And the pastry chef.





	Pat-A-Cake, Pat-A-Cake, Baker's Man...

This was crazy, surreal, absolutely confusing. When their lips came together it was like a shock to their systems, an unimaginable desire for the other surging through them and making them crave more. They would have completely forgotten the other person in the room if it weren't for his hands on their backs, caressing up and down. She gasped when two sets of hands began to grab at her, one man grabbing her breasts from behind and the other, whose tongue was in her mouth, squeezing her ass.   
  
"Bedroom," she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.   
  
Will grabbed her hand, looking dazed, and Karen reached over to take Edward's hand in hers, guiding them through the house to her large bedroom. The sheets were still mussed from her and Edward's afternoon escapades, the lights dimmed down, and a heavy lust filled tension lingering in the air. As soon as they reached the bed, Edward grabbed for Karen, his tongue entering her mouth and his hands yanking the suit jacket from her shoulders. Will stood behind Edward, watching as the man undressed his rich client and he too began to shed his clothes, his tie and shirt falling to the floor the same time as Karen's skirt. Edward spun Karen around and Will surged forward, his lips latching to the skin of her neck and his hands grasping her bra clad breasts.   
  
Edward tugged down his loose sweatpants, his cock bobbing up as the material moved past his hips. He unhooked Karen's bra and shoved it away from her body. Will pulled away from Karen's neck to stare at her perky breasts, admiring the creamy white skin and the puckered rosy nipples. 

"Don't be shy," she whispered, looking at him with encouragement. "Take them, Will."

He leaned his head down and captured a nipple between his lips, feeling her tremble against him and hearing her breathy moan. Edward moved behind Will and unbuckled his pants, pushing them, along with his boxers, down his legs. He grabbed his erection and began to stroke him, causing Will to bite down on Karen's chest. "Oh my God," he moaned.

"Fuck, I need one of you inside of me," Karen pushed Will off of her and climbed onto the bed, waiting for the men to join her. Edward spun Will around and captured his lips in a deep kiss, his hand still stroking him slowly between their bodies. The sight made her clench and let out another moan. "Shit, that is so hot."

Edward pulled away from the kiss to look over at her with a smirk. He noticed Karen propped up on her elbows, her legs parted and knees bent. "No," he shook his head as he took his hand off of Will and gestured to Karen. "That is hot." He climbed on to the bed. "You wanna see something amazing, Will?" Edward asked, his accent making this experience even hotter for the lawyer. Will nodded slowly, curious about Edwards intentions as he crawled over Karen. "Get behind her and hold her up for me." Will wasted no time and crawled behind Karen, pulling her up to him as he propped himself against the headboard. Edward got on his knees beside Karen and parted her legs. "Hold the back of her thighs and keep them spread." Again, Will complied and he heard Karen let out a whimper. He leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to her temple.

"Honey, I don't know if I can-" Karen began to say, but Edwards fingers on her clit shut her up quickly as she let out a gasp. She was still sensitive from the afternoon.  
  
"Now watch what this woman can do..." Edward said before he pushed two fingers into Karen, his palm facing up. He jerked his hand almost violently in and out of her and Karen screamed. She dug her nails into Will's arms and he almost considered letting her legs go, not completely sure if she was in pain or in pleasure. Will wasn't sure what to expect, but then he saw something he had never seen before - Karen came hard, her entire body seizing in his arms and her thighs shaking. Edward didn't relent, his fingers still pumping and then she began to squirt, jets of liquid shooting out of her and all over the bed. "There it is," Edward purred as he slowed his movements. Will watched as Edward pulled his hand out and Karen breathed heavily against him. He saw Edward lay flat on the bed, his face between Karen's legs that Will was still holding and he placed a kiss there. Karen whimpered and Will craned his neck around to see her eyes fixated on Edward. "You got more for me, sweetheart?"

Karen nodded slowly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Edward smiled and began to lick at her, his tongue and mouth bringing her back to the edge quickly. Her head fell back against Will's shoulder, her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Will kissed her forehead and Karen angled her head to capture his lips. Their tongues sought each other out, but the second they touched Will felt her tense in his arms again and she cried out into his mouth. Will looked down to see Edward patting her mound harshly as her hips jerked, his hand drenched with her juices again. 

"Isn't she incredible?" Edward asked as Will let Karen's legs lower back to the mattress. He held his hand out to Will, his fingers still dripping with Karen's essence. "Taste, Will. She's so sweet." Will looked at the offered fingers and opened his mouth, letting Edward slide the digits inside, much like he did in the kitchen earlier. He groaned and licked the chef's fingers clean, finding Karen's taste addictive. Edward pulled his fingers out of Will's mouth and looked between him and Karen. "You wanna fuck her, Will?"

"God yes," Will breathed out instantly. Karen looked up at him in surprise, but he clearly saw the lust in her eyes. He maneuvered himself from behind her and leaned down to kiss her hard while Edward shifted to the front of the bed. Will parted his mouth from Karen and guided her to her stomach. Karen immediately got on her hands and knees and reached over to grab Edward's dick in her hand as Will positioned himself behind her. Will held himself in hand and pushed the head of his cock into her slowly.

"Come on, Wilma," Karen barked. "Fuck me!"

Will growled and grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto him roughly. She shouted beneath him and he grinned as he began thrusting in and out of her fast, glad to have figured out the perfect way to shut her up. He noticed Edward moving and looked up to see him position himself on his knees in front of Karen. The chef grabbed his boss by the hair at the back of her head and lifted her up so he could push himself into her mouth. He groaned and threw his head back, snapping his hips back and forth into Karen's face. Will held tight to her hips and picked up the pace of his thrusts, feeling his climax approaching. 

"Fuck, yeah," Edward grunted, looking down at Karen. "Oh shit!" He held her still and plunged himself deep into her throat as he came, shooting his cum down her throat and leaving her no choice but to swallow. Will heard her gagging and was concerned about her for a moment until he felt her walls contract down around his dick. Edward pulled himself from her mouth, letting go of her hair, and Karen's entire upper body fell to the mattress beneath her as she sobbed, her body riddled with pleasure. Will quickly came soon after and he bit his lip as his orgasm took over.

He slowly pulled out of Karen and fell to the bed beside her where she rolled over, her arm tossed over his stomach while Edward sat propped against the headboard. Their heavy breathing filled the silent room for a few moments, Will and Karen contemplating the fact that they might have just made a huge mistake and Edward smiling in content. "Well," Edward spoke up as he climbed out of the bed. He began to gather his clothes and slipped them on. "That was loads of fun." He leaned over and kissed Karen soundly and then Will before he began to make his way out of the room. "I'll see you this weekend, Will. Karen," he winked at his boss in acknowledgement before he exited the room. 

Will and Karen stayed on the bed, their breathing finally under control, but their bodies frozen in shock. It seemed as soon as Edward was away from them, whatever spell he had them under was broken and the reality of their actions hit hard. 

"So," Will commented after a long while. "That happened."

Karen nodded, too exhausted to move anything except for her head. "Yeah," she agreed. "We just fucked."

Will grimaced at her terminology, but couldn't argue the facts. "Are you just as confused as I am?"

"God yes," Karen sighed. "I mean, I just had a threesome with my gay lawyer. How the hell am I supposed to explain that one?"

"Well, I'm not telling anyone. Especially not Grace."

"Me neither, honey."

"So, never happened?"

"Nope."

"Good."


End file.
